A girl like you
by XDsymphony
Summary: After the events of the good ending of Persona 4 the gang continues school until spring. As the girls convince Naoto to act more girly; the guys attempt to get Kanji to realize his feelings for Naoto.
1. Be girly

_Hello everyone :D I felt like doing something different besides Ojamajo Doremi fics. Naoto and Kanji are my favourtie couple of all in persona 4 :D Sorry if the characters aren't exactly write I have no experince writing for them. _

_I hope you enjoy :D _

* * *

"I'm so happy that the case is finally over" Chie stretched back in her seat at Junes.

"I know it's so nice to be not having to worry about having to fight all the time" Yukiko said crossing her arms.

"Though now there is nothing to do" Yosuke sighed a little. "Not that I want anymore danger, it was just more interesting"

"We understand silly" Rise said taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "There is nothing really fun about winter it's so cold"

"I find winter quite relaxing" Naoto said fiddling with her hat. "Because of the cold temperature I have no worries about being too warm"

"It must be warm for Naoto-kun to be wearing clothes that hide the fact she's a girl" Yosuke said looking at Naoto. "Everyone at school knows you're a girl so there is no point dressing like a dude anymore, Junes has tonnes of cute girly clothes, your an excellent size for all our most fashionable clothes" he said winking.

"That will not be necessary" Naoto said embarrassed.

"If Naoto-kun grew her hair longer I bet she could be a model" Yukiko said leaning forward in her chair.

"Actually she's a bit short to be a model, though if she grows more she'd be a total knock out" Rise said looking at Naoto.

"I bet Kanji-kun would faint if he saw you all dressed up like that" Yosuke winked.

"Please...stop it" Naoto said blushing.

"I think we're making her uncomfortable" Chie said noticing how much Naoto was blushing.

"But she's got the body she should show it off" Rise said loudly.

"I wonder where Kanji-kun, Teddie-san and Senpai got too" Naoto said changing the subject, though she was blushing way too much.

"Good point, their drinks are getting cold" Yosuke said poking at the cup next to him. He picked up the nearest drink and drunk it.

"What are you doing man that was mine" Kanji said pouted hitting Yosuke's head lightly.

"Hello ladies, miss me?" Teddie smiled.

"Where is senpai?" Rise asked.

"He went home saying something about forgetting something" Teddie said "but don't worry you got me baby"

"You can have his drink Kanji-kun" Yosuke said rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever" Kanji took a sip but coughed at the taste of it. "What is in this coffee"

"Nothing just coffee" Naoto said "According to my past experiences with Dojima-san when one asks for milk, cream or sugar he puts way too much, thus taking away the taste of the coffee, which caused me to dislike the taste of milk in coffee. Since senpai lives with Dojima-san I assume he reacts the same way to adding stuff to coffee" Naoto said in her _'detective'_ voice. **(A/N I picture Dojima putting to much stuff in the coffee when giving it to kids) **

"Kanji-kun have some of my drink it's extra rich hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and caramel sauce and chocolate sprinkles" Teddie said with a second cup of it in his hands.

"No thanks it sounds way to sweet" Kanji sighed.

"He's going to be hyper tonight" Yosuke's sighed.

"Serves you right" Kanji said annoyed "It sure is cold...I'm going to get another drink, I was going to spend the yen on more fabric but"

"You can have mine" Naoto said holding out her drink to Kanji blushing.

"Really?" Kanji asked with a little bit of blush on his cheeks.

"You shouldn't have to waste your money because of Youske-senpai" Naoto said.

"Thanks Naoto, you're the best" Kanji said grabbing the drink and drinking it all quickly. Naoto looked over and saw all the others were staring at her with big excited eyes. Because of this Naoto got embarrassed and hid her face under the brim of her hat.

"Naoto are you ok your face looks red? Are you cold? I have a scarf if you need it?" Kanji said looking at the girl covering her face.

"I'm fine" Naoto said quickly.

"Oh Teddie just remembered you guys are having a school dance this weekend" Teddie said sounding too cheerful.

"Oh yah that" Chie said poking her chin.

"Have you picked out your dresses?" Teddie asked slyly.

"Of course I got a dress the first day it was announced" Rise cheered.

"Yah the 3 of us went together" Yukiko said.

"Oh Naoto-kun wasn't with us, do you have a dress?" Chie asked.

"I bet Nao-chan would look beautiful in a dress" Teddie said charmingly.

"Totally" Yosuke agreed. "Right Kanji-kun?"

"Uh...well...probably" Kanji said looking at the young ace detective.

"What colour is your dress?" Rise asked.

"I don't have one" Naoto said.

"Why not?" Yukiko asked.

"I was just going to wear a dress shirt and pants" Naoto said. The other girls looked at each other and then back at their friend. "What are you looking at?" Naoto said stuttering.

"Naoto-kun" the girls said in evil sounding voices.

"It's January I'll get cold, so a dress is not beneficial" Naoto said nervously looking at the other girls.

"NO WAY MISSY, YOUR COMMING WITH US!" Rise said grabbing the detective's arms.

"Can't I just take off my hat?" Naoto asked.

"NO!" The three girls shouted.


	2. Dress shopping!

Chapter 2

Dress shopping!

"What colour do you think would look good on her?" Yukiko said looking at various dresses.

"Golden orange maybe?" Chie questioned, she was standing next to Naoto to stop her from running away.

"Here's one that colour" Rise said holding out a dress. It looked really short and would show lots a cleavage.

"No" Naoto objected quickly. She was not sure but she felt like someone was watching them. But it is a mall so she thought nothing of it...for the...moment.

"I guess that would be too big of a step" Rise said re examining the dress.

"I think it would need to be a bit darker, her skin is too light to really show off light colour, they would blend into her skin too much" Yukkio said.

"What's your favourite colour?" Rise asked.

"Blue and black" Naoto said.

"Besides those two" Rise pouted looking at the dresses then holding up some of them.

"uhh" Naoto blushed looking at dresses. Rise seemed to have a certain taste in dresses that Naoto wasn't too comfortable with. "Those are just like the last ones" Naoto said.

"No way this one is longer but shows more cleavage, and this one is shorter but shows less" Rise said holding out two dresses.

"I don't think those suit her" Yukiko sighed.

"Maybe we should ask the guys" Chie said oddly glancing back.

"Aww man! How long did you know we were hiding?" Yosuke said rubbing his forehead. Yosuke was wearing dark sunglasses.

"We just wanted to our lovely beauties try on dresses, we've been here the whole time, right Sensai?" Teddie winked.

"Of course" Soji said nodding. The boys were all rubbing the backs of their heads, except Kanji who was holding a tissue with red splotches up to his nose. (Someone was imagine someone in those dresses ;) )

"What's wrong with Kanji-kun?" Rise asked. Chie leaned over and whispered something that caused Rise to giggle.

"It's nothing! I...just...hit my nose against something...yah that's it" Kanji lied uncovering his nose to talk.

"I think not" Naoto said putting her hand at her chin. "If you were to have hit your nose against a door hard enough that it would bleed there would most likely be some bruising. Though it is possible that the bruises have yet to appear which would mean it would most likely that the accident would have to be very recent. Seeing as we have only been shopping for a short time it is known that Kanji-kun did not have a sore nose before and knowing Kanji-kun we would have definitely have heard some sort of anger geared towards the object that he hit into. So if my deductions are correct it is unlikely that Kanji-kun could have hit his nose on a door and is thus lying to us" Naoto said talking in her detective voice.

"Naoto-kun you really are an ace detective" Rise giggled.

"Yah totally, your detectiving everything" Yosuke said.

"Dectectiving is not a word Yosuke" Soji sighed.

"Sorry" Naoto blushed a little bit.

"Don't worry about it, I was lying...it was a random nose bleed...it's kinda wimpy" Kanji said looking at the tissue to see if his nose was still bleeding.

"Well then Nao-chan why don't you try on this dress for all of us" Teddie winked holding up a dress that would probably get a girl sent home from the dance for not wearing enough clothes.

"Oh good choice Teddie" Rise cheered. They looked over and saw Naoto's face completely red and Kanji with a nose bleeding more than before.

"...I...uhh...it's not quite my taste" Naoto said hiding her face under her hat.

"What kind of store is this?" Kanji said pinching his nose.

"We can't wear this kind of stuff we aren't slender enough" Chie said.

"and or bust size isn't-" Rise started to say but her mouth was covered by Naoto's hand.

"Shhh" Naoto said blushing. Rise ran over to the other side of group and smirked "There is nothing wrong with having a bigger bust size then the rest of us" Rise winked.

"I-I-I'm going to g-g-et more tissues" Kanji said dashing away from the group. The others looked over and saw Naoto said staring at a dress.

"You like that one?" Rise asked doubtfully.

"Whatever let her try it on" Chie said grabbing the dress.

* * *

_I'm keeping the dress a secret ;) please review and all that stuff_


End file.
